


Невозможно

by Jadaite



Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Alexander Lester Groshell/Jean Philippe de Shenny
Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177157
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Невозможно

Меченый ни секунды не сомневается: подарок доставят в срок.

Анрио терпеть не может ошибаться, но что поделать — Меченому приносит удовольствие не вписываться ни в какие рамки, особенно в те, которые для него уготовил любовник. Ему хватило и пары случайно оброненных слов, чтобы понять, как страстно Анрио хочет заполучить этот подарок. А раз Анрио что-то хочет, он это получит. Меченому потребовалось целых два года, чтобы добыть невозможное.

Меченый с легкостью может представить, как это будет. Сначала Анрио посмотрит с непониманием, потом — с недоверием и тихой радостью, затем, наполнившись до краев восторгом, рассмеётся. Беспомощно и легко. И сбежит по лестнице, словно не знавший никогда бед мальчишка.

Детёныш твари будет переминаться с лапы на лапу, косить любопытным глазом по сторонам и всячески пытаться вывернуться из пут, которые не дают ему изучить этот новый мир. Меченый ни секунды не сомневается: Анрио влюбится в жеребца, что белее снега, с первого взгляда и сможет найти с ним общий язык. Он проведёт за этим не один час, но останется безмерно доволен результатом. Сложные задачи Анрио не страшат, скорее возбуждают. Они расстанутся, только когда время перевалит за полночь. Анрио некуда спешить — Меченый за полмира от него занят делами, которые невозможно отложить.

Меченый ни секунды не сомневается: Анрио оценит приложенные усилия по достоинству, но ещё выше Анрио оценит тот подарок, что будет ждать его дома.

Меченый ни секунды не сомневается: он намного лучше любой вещи, которую можно приобрести за деньги. И нет ничего невозможного, когда за дело берётся Меченый. Когда-нибудь Анрио это запомнит, но в душе Меченый надеется, что это произойдет очень и очень не скоро.


End file.
